


В ожидании

by Marianne_Cross



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10038665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianne_Cross/pseuds/Marianne_Cross
Summary: Когда они снова возьмутся за руки – пусть в глазах у Сорея будут цветущие сады.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shailo/gifts), [Celiett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/gifts).



> Содержится спойлер к концовке игры.   
> Постканон.

Он идёт по свету совсем один уже много долгих лет, уставший от томящего ожидания, постепенно начавший забывать своё прошлое и постоянно сетующий на то, что память становится всё менее цепкой. Что со временем из неё начинают выпадать пережитые ощущения, острые запахи, важные слова, особенные улыбки, многозначные жесты, и приходится напрягаться, чтобы доподлинно воскресить в памяти свои самые любимые, дорогие сцены былого.

Те самые яркие времена жизни, когда Миклео с Сореем были вместе.

Те особенные минуты беззаботной юности, в которые они запросто могли взяться за руки, с чувством обжать пальцы друг друга и броситься вперёд, навстречу захватывающим приключениям.

Теперь одинокий Миклео замирает перед запущенным, разросшимся садом, вглядывается в разноцветную витраж-мозаику с наполовину осыпавшимися деталями узоров. Гладкое стекло до сих пор сохраняет свои зеркальные свойства.

Миклео видит себя – повзрослевшего, длинноволосого и печального. И сам хорошо понимает, что сетовать на память бесполезно, когда ты уже не молод. И что с того, что внешне это пока никак на нём не сказывается?

Он делает глубокий вздох и отворачивается от своего отражения. Впереди несколько миндальных деревьев, за спиной то, что в те времена, когда Сорей был рядом, было ещё респектабельным городом.

Они не бывали здесь, не забирались столь далеко, как сейчас Миклео – аж на другой материк, в руины далёкой чужой южной страны, – но непременно посетили бы это место, если бы не пришлось спасать мир от Великого зла.

Губы Миклео сжимаются в дрожащую линию, и ему больно, так сильно, как если бы скверна начала поглощать его.

Может, это уже с ним произошло? Раз он ощущает горечь и зависть к тем, кто мог остаться рядом, но был не так нужен, как Сорей?

Если бы только Миклео мог сейчас смахнуть с лица подступающие слёзы, как смахивал паутину, налипшую на волосы во время охоты в лесу или исследования руин.

Порыв прохладного ветра, обдувая, касается лица, и Миклео воображает, что его ласка чем-то напоминает прикосновения Сорея. Прикосновения, которые он помнит настолько невнятно, что теперь готов спутать с чем угодно, если оно достаточно нежное или дразнящее.

Большие, крепкие пальцы, иногда – голые и горячие, иногда – чуть шершавые, прикрытые кожаной тканью перчаток, тогда они тоже нежно касались щёк, одной или сразу обоих. Они гладили, спускались к шее, иногда задевали рот, и Сорей специально отставлял большой палец, чтобы чуть оттянуть вниз нижнюю губу.

Миклео осторожно касается запылавших чувствительных губ, отмечая при этом, что его дыхание участилось. Он снова оборачивается к руинам, всматривается в них и в себя, а потом пытается заглянуть в самые глубины своего естества, но там сейчас нет почти ничего, кроме многих веков истории, впитанной в память для Сорея.

Для Сорея, чьи поцелуи могли быть такими страстными... Но тогда всё ограничилось почти невинными касаниями до лица.

Для Сорея, который пока не знает, что саженцы, которые он помнил хлипкими слабыми ростками уже сделались необхватными могучими стволами, что дубовые кровати, на которых они спали, уже истлели в труху от старости, что уютные трактиры, в которых они отдыхали, давно снесены, либо обратились в поросшие лесами руины от старости, как и многие другие селения на их пути.

Для Сорея, который так и не ощутил, что Миклео всегда был готов положительно ответить на разгоравшуюся между ними страсть, и нужно было только проявить чуть больше настойчивости.

Но в те времена они, вероятно, были оба слишком юными и неискушёнными, чтобы с лёгкостью переступить незримую черту, разделяющую крепкую дружбу и физическую любовь.

Тогда Миклео делал для Сорея всё, что мог, как сделал бы и теперь.

Но, чёрт возьми, если бы правильно вспомнить сейчас температуру кожи Сорея при волнении, вспомнить глубину его дыхания – смущённого, нерешительно замершего совсем близко от рта Миклео с чуть приоткрытыми губами.

Кажется, всё это было таким горячим.

Не просто горячим – обжигающим.

У Миклео то ли от усилий погружения в себя, то ли от приторного сладкого запаха цветущего миндаля начинает немного болеть голова. Ему становится жарко, и сердце в груди делается тяжёлым, гулким. Миклео, не ощущая ног, шагает к ближайшему раскидистому дереву, опирается о жёсткую, шершавую кору, слегка коричневатую, как кожа перегулявшего под жгучим весенним солнцем Сорея.

Это всё для Сорея, – успевает подумать он, несмертная жизнь, вечное ожидание, не тускнеющие с годами чувства.

И совсем ничего, если хоть что-то останется сейчас для него. Кроме томительного возбуждения, рождённого только ставшими такими неясными образами и мыслями.

Миклео распрямляется, влажно обводит языком губы, потом жмурится и трогает себя за пах, за грудь, отыскивая под тканью вспухшие соски, щупает их чувствительно, стараясь быть жёстче, стараясь имитировать порывистые повадки Сорея.

Он уже не стесняется, даже если случайно кто-то и придёт в это забытое место: для него Миклео останется невидимкой. И не раз уже в минуты, когда он ублажал себя, думая о Сорее, рядом всё-таки появлялись случайные прохожие. Со временем это совсем перестало мешать. В конце концов за минувшие годы отчего-то количество людей, способных видеть серафимов, сократилось до минимума.

Может быть, Сорей, если вернётся, будет такой один на сотни тысяч.

Хотя для Миклео он всегда будет единственным.

Однако вокруг не души, Миклео чувствует лишь прохладный ветер, оживляющий отросшие волосы, и слышит, как шепчется молодая, новорождённая, весенняя листва. Он не спеша расстёгивается, медленно и осторожно проходится подушечками пальцев по соскам, стараясь вообразить, что так вот – немного щекотно их касаются пёрышки на перчатках Сорея.

Затем он крепко обхватывает их пальцами, оттягивает вперёд, сдавливает, разминает, пока в них не начинает пульсировать кровь, и кожа не идёт приятными мурашками, приобретает повышенную чувствительность.

Тогда Миклео снова прикасается к лицу, втягивает пальцы в рот, увлажняя слюной, и, возвращая их на соски, думает о том, что сейчас груди касаются часто беззаботно улыбающиеся, мокрые после откровенных поцелуев губы Сорея.

Миклео ласкает себя медленно, изводяще медленно, пока не достигает своего предела, пока член не начинает отзываться на движения рук ноющей, даже чуточку неприятной пульсацией. Но Миклео продолжает, пока это ощущение не перекрывается более сильным желанием ощутить что-то в себе, потому что только так – представляя, что Сорей заполняет его, – Миклео способен испытать более-менее удовлетворяющую разрядку.

Миклео почти теряет контроль, быстрым рывком приспускает штаны, делает оборот, и удобно падает на ещё мягкую, молодую, недавно выросшую траву. Перед глазами дрожат руины, пока их не начинают затмевать радужные пятна.

Миклео шарит руками меж своих бёдер, грубо втискивает внутрь тела уже обсохшие пальцы, дрочит себе, поспешно и жёстко, и думает только о Сорее. О том, что тот просто не посмеет не вернуться, чтобы показать – насколько лучше может быть секс с ним реальным, нежели тот, что Миклео имеет с воображаемым Сореем.

Поспешным, решительным, чуть грубоватым. Сорей просто не может подвести, просто не может... Он вернётся, чтобы заменить пальцы внутри своими – большими, смуглыми. Вернётся, чтобы слизать капли влаги с разгорячённой кожи, чтобы зажать дрожащие губы, издающие хоть и приглушённые, но звучащие по-непотребному вульгарно стоны.

Миклео дождётся, дождётся...

А пока он подготавливается, так растягивает себя, что Сорею потом будет легко и просто овладеть им. Без особой подготовки, почти как женщиной.

Проще овладеть им, чем такой желанной когда-то историей, так долго теперь вершившейся без него.

Проще потому, что Миклео всегда был с ним, часто был с ним – как теперь.

Пусть это и предосудительно, пусть это в чём-то сродни тёмной скверне, заполняющей собой целиком. Но поддаваясь страсти, Миклео всегда был с ним. Иначе его телу вообще бы не требовалась разрядка.

Без Сорея оно никогда бы не разгорелось.

Когда он снова встретит его, то расскажет всё-всё, что запомнил за эти долгие годы.

А вот того, как он жёстко шерудил в себе пальцами, стараясь вообразить на месте своих, раздражающе тонких пальцев – пальцы Сорея, или, ещё лучше, его крупный член, не упомянет ни за что. И о том, какой сладкой, тягучей, такой невыносимо-блаженной истомой, при удачно сработавшей фантазии, наполняется тело – тоже не скажет, иначе просто умрёт на месте со стыда.

Но тем не менее, если бы Сорей сейчас появился рядом и сам увидел то, чем Миклео занят... то стыд превратился бы в нечто незначительное, совсем не имеющее цены.

Может, если позвать – это сработает?

Повинуясь наивным мыслям, словно он всё ещё юный подросток, Миклео шепчет имя, превращая его в бесконечную череду повторений, словно взялся за то, чтобы заучить волшебное заклинание.

Миклео запрокидывает голову, теперь он видит лишь то, что вверху, над ним.

– Сорей, Сорей, Сорей... – шепчет он белоснежно-розовым цветам и жмурится от накатившего наслаждения. Сладкий вздох вырывается из груди, Миклео ощущает облегчение, тело сотрясает почти конвульсивная дрожь, а он подбирает ноги к ягодицам и кончает, медленно извлекая из себя пальцы.

После этого – переводит дыхание, стыдливо стараясь издавать меньше звуков, словно то, что он только что проделал настолько неприлично-непристойно, что способно мгновенно навлечь беду. А потом опоминается – наваждение спадает. Он уже не наивный юнец, чёрт возьми! Что у него в голове за глупости такие.

Миклео даже сам себе улыбается, поднимая уголки губ. Наверное, как улыбнулся бы Сорею, будь он рядом.

А теперь, оправдываясь, свою улыбку он списывает на то, что она, должно быть, вызвана обычной радостью, что благодаря героическому поступку Сорея бедствия значительно приуменьшились, даже почти совсем исчезли.

Этому стоит порадоваться, тому, что все труды, все чаяния Сорея, не оказались напрасными. Бедствия отступили от мира, оставшись в нём лишь справедливой, некрупной порцией, крохотным куском пирога, поделённым на оголодавшую, большую компанию людей. Достаточной для ощущения вкуса, но вместе с тем слишком малой, чтобы произвести собой какой-либо значимый эффект насыщения.

И совсем ничего, что от этого куска каждый день приходится откусывать самому Миклео.

Жизнь никогда не была волшебной сказкой, разве что только в книгах. В книгах, которые они с Сореем читали в детстве, всё было просто. В некоторых стоило только очень-очень сильно пожелать, и всё получалось.

Вдруг в выдумке содержалась хотя бы крупица правды?

Миклео, так и не оправив одежды, безмятежно смотрит на благоухающую цветочную крону и ему кажется, что сердце сейчас дрожит совсем также, как хрупкие лепестки и бутоны цветов на весеннем ветру.

Он несколько раз глубоко вдыхает сладостный медовый аромат и мысленно загадывает желание, не сбывавшееся уже бесчисленное множество раз, загадывает, уже больше не веря в удачу, загадывает лишь потому, что не может терять надежды. Порывистый сильный ветер обдаёт и дерево, и Миклео, сушит испарину на коже, колышет волосы, приподнимая чёлку невидимыми пальцами, холодяще касается одного из сосков, оставшегося оголённым, припухшего и покрасневшего, словно его действительно долго ласкали ртом.

Ветер поднимает цветопад – лёгкие лепестки отцветших соцветий, взвиваясь, как крупный снег, обсыпают Миклео, являя собой красноречивое доказательство тому, что и эта весна – кончается.

Один из лепестков прилипает к губе. Миклео касается его языком, втягивает в рот, прикусывает. На языке ощутимо разливается ароматная горечь.

Пусть Сорей вернётся к нему до того, как на землю опустит свой снежный покров зима.

И когда они снова возьмутся за руки – пусть в глазах у Сорея будут цветущие сады.


End file.
